Entre el Humo y la Espada
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando las espadas deciden por ambos? ¿Y cuando el corazón se opone a la cabeza? Tashigi x Smoker, Tashigi x Zoro
1. Chapter 1

Entre el humo y la espada

Tashigi vestía bellísima y avanzaba a ritmo lento. En su cuello brillaba un colgante de oro en forma de espada que tenia sujeto con la mano. Una cohorte de marinos flanqueaba su paso y al fondo Smoker la esperaba. El día había llegado desde que el Vice-almirante se le había declarado. Eso había sido un día en que la habían herido de gravedad y los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas. Smoker se volvió loco pensando que la perdía de su lado y se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a ello, por lo que en el lecho del hospital estuvo velándola ininterrumpidamente y cuando ella recuperó la conciencia le propuso el matrimonio.

Ella habría dado la vida por él, lo respetaba, lo admiraba y sentía un cariño hacia él muy profundo que creía podía ser amor. Hasta hacia una semana.

La semana anterior estuvieron luchando persiguiendo a los Sombrero de paja y volvió a enfrentarse a Zoro. Se fueron alejando del resto de compañeros y mientras luchaban Zoro empezó a reírse de ella

- ¿Así que te vas a casar con Smoker? ¿Tan desesperada estás por no estar sola?

- Mejor estar con él que con alguien tan repugnante como tú.

- Ya te gustaría a ti estar conmigo!

- Lo que pasa es que estas celoso! ¿Quien se va a fijar en un pirata de pelo verde?

Mientras se iban diciendo estos "piropos" las dos espadas entrechocaron y vibraron de una manera muy diferente a la habitual. Shigure y Wado habían decidido que sus dos dueños eran almas gemelas, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que ninguna de ellas haría daño a alguno de los dos. Los habían unido en el camino de la espada.

Cuando detectaron la vibración los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba. Las espadas habían decidido por ellos y su decisión les había sorprendido

- No puede ser! ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?

- De todas las personas que existen ¿Porque ella?

Eso implicaba muchas cosas, muchas verdades calladas y muchos sentimientos ocultos que se negaban a reconocer. Y que ahora quedaban expuestas a la vista de los dos.

Seguían apartados del resto, así que pudieron hablar con libertad. Zoro rompió el silencio

- ¿Entonces sientes lo mismo que yo?

- No se a que te refieres

- El ardor, la pasión cuando te veo. El dolor que me da cuando te vas...

- Zoro, me estás asustando...

Lentamente Zoro se acercó a Tashigi. Ella temblaba tanto de emoción como de miedo. Cuando notó su mano en la mejilla, el temblor cesó. El calor que irradiaba la tranquilizó y la reconfortó

- ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Aún no lo se

Suavemente alzó su cara y la besó. Los labios de ella sabían a chocolate. Eran carnosos y suaves. Tashigi se estremeció de placer con el contacto de sus labios, sabor fresa y nata, fuertes y compactos, apetitosos y sugerentes.

- Soy tuya Zoro. Me rindo a ti.

- No puedo estar sin ti Tashi

Siguieron besándose largamente y de los besos se pasaron a las caricias y la pasión se desbordó mientras rodaban por el césped.

Horas más tarde, Tashigi seguía acurrucada en el pecho de Zoro, disfrutando de su torso y su musculatura hercúlea.

- He de volver. Smoker puede sospechar algo.

- ¿Cancelaras la boda verdad? Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora que estamos juntos.

- No lo se, Smoker puede ser peligroso y si me voy te perseguirá hasta matarte.

Diciendo esto, Tashigi se vistió y se levantó. Zoro en ese momento se quitó un pendiente de los tres que llevaba y se lo entregó a ella.

- Guardalo contigo. Así sabrás siempre que estoy esperándote. Cuando me llames iré a buscarte aunque tenga que cruzar todo el océano. Recuerda que luchas contra Roronoa el Pirata pero que estás unida a Zoro el espadachín. Y yo no cojo nada a la fuerza.

Y dicho esto se marchó sin darse la vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo esto había pasado una semana antes de la boda. Cuando cogía a Shigure podía sentir si estaba bien o herido o si algo le preocupaba. Durante esta última semana había sentido su dolor y su tristeza por no estar ella con él. En sueños le veía entrenando y que dejaba de entrenar para llegar hasta ella y besarla apasionadamente.

Por él daría su alma. Pero un pirata y una capitana juntos son una abominación para el mundo.

Así que Smoker no era una mala alternativa. Siempre había oído que la pasión es breve y que el amor se aprende por lo que estar a su lado era una muy buena opción. Sabía que era envidiada por otras pero eso no le importaba.

El problema era que había descubierto demasiado tarde sus sentimientos para dar marcha atrás a la boda. Se sentía condenada al matadero, sin posibilidad de escape sin crear daño a nadie.

Todos sus pensamientos los tenía plasmados en un diario personal. La llave estaba colgada de la vaina de Shigure, escondida en su interior. Sus dudas, sus miedos, sus recelos y deseos, su pasión y su devoción, su alma partida en dos, entre lo que el corazón le decía de dejarlo todo y huir con Zoro y lo que su cabeza le indicaba que era seguir como Marine junto a Smoker.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo levantó la vista hacia el altar. Smoker la esperaba con su puro en la boca y su porte serio. Por un momento deseó que fuera Zoro el que estuviera allí esperándola, o que viniera y la secuestrara o que interrumpiera la boda a espada limpia para buscarla y llevársela. Pero sabía por las noticias que estaban muy lejos del cuartel donde se oficiaba la ceremonia.

Llegó hasta su altura y miró los ojos de Smoker. En ellos se mostraban sus sentimientos por ella. Agachó la vista para que él no pudiera adivinar cual había sido su último pensamiento y cogió su mano para que empezara la boda.

Cuando el Almirante le preguntó a Smoker si quería casarse con ella, el Sí fue alto y claro. En el momento en que se lo preguntó a Tashigi, el suyo fue bajo y débil, pero suficientemente audible. Seguía mirando hacía abajo. Cuando el Almirante preguntó si alguien se oponía a este enlace, en ese momento la venganza se perpetró. Hina, que amaba con locura a Smoker estaba celosa y quería que ella estuviera muerta así que lanzó una espada. Tashigi era el objetivo y Hina no falló, clavándole la espada en el pecho. La sangre brotaba de su herida sin cesar y sus ojos perdieron brillo.

Smoker se puso furioso, desesperado. Arrancó la espada del pecho y apretó fuerte para intentar cesar la hemorragia.

El medico había contenido la sangre, el pulso era fuerte y la respiración constante, pero no recuperaba la conciencia. Sus ojos seguían apagados, mirando al vacío sin pestañear. No sabían porque no se recuperaba. Smoker no se apartaba de su lado. Se sentía culpable porque no la había podido proteger. El día más importante de su vida se había convertido en la pesadilla más dura que había tenido.

Tras la primera noche, Tashigi susurro un nombre apenas sin fuerza. Smoker lo oyó y su alma se descompuso ya que lo que ella susurraba era "Zoro, ayúdame".

Todo esto era demasiado para él. Cogió la katana culpable y vió la marca en su hoja azulada. Buscó entre los papeles de Tashigi y encontró su referencia: "Devora Almas". Dicha katana robaba el alma de quien era herido pero para que hiciera ese efecto debía haber un sentimiento de celos hacia esa persona. Solo podía mantener atrapada un alma, por lo que para liberar la de ella debería herir a alguien a quien odiara. Y quien mejor que los Sombrero de Paja, a los cuales odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En especial a Zoro porque los celos habían nacido con ese susurro.

Estando en la habitación de su capitana, al coger a Shigure cayó la llave del diario. La recogió y sabiendo donde ella guardaba su diario lo abrió. Leyó todo lo que ponía sobre él, lo orgullosa y lo contenta que estaba por poder aprender y luchar a su lado. La devoción que sentía y su respeto por sus opiniones. La sorpresa que fue para ella que le pidiera el matrimonio y como avanzaban los preparativos. Pero no vio que pusiera que lo quisiera, sino solo que era muy importante para ella.

En cambio leía los insultos que le dedicaba al ex-cazarrecompensa y veía la pasión inconsciente que sentía por él. Cuando leyó el acontecimiento de las dos espadas, entendió que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a ese pirata.

Ese diario fue la puñalada más grande que podían darle, ya que amaba a una mujer que no le correspondía. Que sería siempre fiel y estaría con él para todo lo que necesitara, pero que su alma le pertenecía a otro. Y estaba a las puertas de la muerte por culpa de él.

Podía dejar que ella muriera y que nadie supiera que habría podido salvarla, sintiéndose culpable por no ayudarla, o bien ir y capturar el alma de ese condenado pirata, salvando a Tashigi pero condenándole a él a ojos de ella.

¿Que haría ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras, en un lugar del océano, 10 días antes de la Boda

- ¡Luffy! ¡Buenas noticias! Creo que nos libraremos de Smoker una temporada

- ¿Por que dices eso Nami?

- En el periódico de hoy hay una noticia donde pone que se casa con su Capitana Tashigi dentro de 10 días.

La tripulación al completo fue a buscar a Nami para que les ampliara la información

- ¿Como puede una damisela tan bella casarse con Smoker? Se preguntaba Sanji deprimido

- Siento lástima por Smoker. Aguantar a Tashigi es muy duro – respondió Zoro

- Deberíamos hacerles un regalo para que se acuerden de nosotros, dijo Luffy sin pensar.

- ¿Que quieres, que nos persigan durante su luna de miel? Exclamó Ussop.

- En fin, no creo que las cosas al final cambien mucho, así que no nos preocupemos, sentenció Nami, finalizando la discusión.

Todos los miembros se fueron separando. Cuando Zoro volvió a su sala de entrenamiento, un pensamiento no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza

- Hay que pagar un precio para seguir el camino de la Espada y es no perder el tiempo con relaciones. Por más que me guste ella no voy a renunciar a mi sueño

Se sentía triste y decepcionado. Nunca lo había reconocido, pero le alegraba enfrentarse a ella y ver como iba mejorando solo para ganarle y quitarle a Wado. Veía su potencial y que ahora lo desperdiciaría.

Además estaba celoso. Cuando supo la noticia notó como le subía la sangre a la cabeza solo de pensar en Smoker durmiendo con ella.

La próxima vez que se encontraran se reiría de ella y de su necedad por casarse.

Tres días más tarde Zoro supo que ella era su compañera de espada.

Cuando volvió al barco, la opresión en el pecho era espantosa. Pero no iba a hacer ninguna escena. Él era el fuerte de la tripulación y no podía permitirse que le vieran afectado. Solo deseó que Nami tuviera suficiente juicio para que el funesto día estuvieran suficientemente lejos para no hacer una locura.

Durante esa semana aumentó sus entrenos hasta un nivel insano para cualquiera, incluido él. Se había cerrado y solo aparecía lo mínimo e indispensable para comer o para cualquier emergencia. Acabadas esas cosas volvía a encerrarse en su gimnasio.

En las pausas que hacía en sus entrenos cogía a Wado y notaba la aflicción y las dudas de Tashigi y el miedo por Smoker.

El día de la boda estaban a muchas millas de distancia. Nami había sido previsora ya que no se fiaba de que Luffy hiciera una de las suyas para felicitarles. Zoro había bajado y estaba descansando debajo de los árboles, con Wado en sus manos, cuando se despertó sobresaltado agarrándose el pecho. Un dolor brutal le atravesó completamente como si le hubieran clavado una espada.

No gritó allí delante de todos sino que subió al gimnasio y cerró con pestillo. Entonces allí fue cuando dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas. Sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Tashigi. Y todo por culpa de Smoker. El grito de rabia chillando el nombre de Tashigi se escuchó por toda la nave. Y se desplomó en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo era oscuro. Una luz tenue azulada marcaba el contorno de una urna transparente. En ella, se encontraba Tashigi. Vestía gasas y en el cuello llevaba el pendiente transformado en colgante.

Golpeaba con las manos las paredes transparentes pero sin éxito.

Zoro se acercó a la urna. Primero probó con sus manos de romperla y luego con las espadas. Pero por muy fuerte que fuera el ataque, la urna permanecía inalterada. A cada golpe que daba, se desesperaba más al ver que no tenía efecto y que Tashigi seguía encerrada. Gritaba y maldecía, mientras veía la cara de impotencia de Tashigi y las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Zoro no sabía que hacer. Nunca había encontrado una pared que no pudiera ser cortada. Pero por más que golpeaba, la pared absorbía el ataque.

Veía como la luz lentamente iba llenando la prisión y que Tashigi cada vez estaba más débil. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar ella allí. Se sentía inútil, al ver a su alma gemela en ese estado.

Cuando la tripulación escuchó el grito subieron corriendo al gimnasio. Al estar cerrada por dentro, Sanji no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta con una patada. Lo que vieron les impacto de sobremanera. Zoro estaba tendido en el suelo bocabajo, inmóvil. El pulso estaba muy acelerado y la respiración muy débil. No sabían que había podido pasar, aunque Robin si sospechaba algo al recordar que hoy era ese día.

Sus compañeros decidieron hacer turnos para estar con él en la enfermería hasta que el doctor le diera el alta. Toda la noche se la pasó intranquilo, moviéndose y mascullando.

Tras la noche en vela que habían pasado, por la mañana llegaba el periódico.

En él salía la noticia que la novia había sido herida gravemente y que no respondía a estímulos. La foto de Tashigi desplomada encima de un Smoker de pie con el vestido manchado de sangre dejaba muy claro lo que había sucedido. Todos se miraron sorprendidos ya que cuando había gritado el marimo había sido en el mismo momento en que habían atravesado a Tashigi. Las sospechas de Robin habían aumentado al ver la foto en cuestión.

Horas más tardes se despertó en la enfermería del barco. Choper había estado controlándole y le había pinchado un sedante para que le bajara la tensión y pudiera descansar.

Fue casualidad que ese turno de guardia le tocara a Robin. Los dos se respetaban y entendían que cada uno guardaba sus secretos. Pero Robin quería ayudarle de verdad y solo le quedaba una manera: interrogándolo. Cuando se cerró la puerta empezó a preguntarle de manera directa.

- Zoro, ¿Que sientes por Tashigi?

- ¿Por que lo dices? Es solo una marine estúpida por casarse con Smoker y dejar la espada en segundo término.

- Será estúpida pero ayer que era el día de su boda vas y te desplomás gritando su nombre justo en el momento en el que ella fue herida, por lo que algo te pasa con ella. Además desde que nos enfrentamos hace una semana que no veo tu pendiente y casualidades de la vida, en la foto de hoy de Tashigi en el periódico sale con un colgante muy parecido a él.

- No lo puedes entender, ella es mi compañera de espada. Y se que algo le ha pasado muy grave. Lo siento cuando toco la espada. Y lo que siento es que se está muriendo. Todo por culpa de Smoker.

- Es cierto, en el periódico de hoy sale la noticia. Y no es buena. Tienes razón. Se está muriendo.

Robin, tras darle la noticia, se fue de la enfermería dejando solo al espadachín. Debía hablar con sus compañeros pero sin traicionar la confianza de Zoro.

Pero antes que pudiera hablar, salió Zoro de la enfermería. Se veía apagado, pero a la vez concentrado. Simplemente se dirigió a su capitán para realizarle una petición.

- Necesito el Den den mushi. He de hacer una llamada.

Luffy no se opuso a ello, y le pasó el que tenían en la nave.

Todos vieron horrorizados a quién llamaba. Era a Smoker. Quería venganza y la iba a tener, quisieran sus nakamas acompañarle o no.

Cuando llamó preguntó por Smoker y se identificó como quien le había regalado el colgante a Tashigi. Tras unos momentos, la voz de Smoker se escuchó alta y clara.

- Maldito pirata. Me las pagaras todas. Pienso atravesarte con la misma espada que la hirió.

- Más bien morirás tú. Si tanto la querías ¿Por que no la protegiste?

- ¿Y tú? Sabías que se iba a casar conmigo y no te importó seducirla y luego abandonarla.

- Yo no la abandoné. Le pedí que viniera conmigo y no lo hizo porque tenía miedo a lo que tu hicieras!

- Le quedan 3 días de vida como mucho. Escoge el lugar para que nos enfrentemos, tú y yo, de hombre a hombre. Solo uno saldrá con vida.

- Voy a preguntarle a mi nakama por una isla.

Zoro se apartó un momento y le preguntó a Nami por una isla que pudieran llegar tanto Smoker desde el cuartel donde estaba y ellos en el plazo de 3 días. Estudió sus cartas de navegación y escogió una pequeña isla desierta llamada Allen.

- Smoker, seguro que puedes conseguir un logpose perpetuo para llegar a la isla de Allen.

Nosotros estaremos allí y me enfrentaré a ti sin ayuda de nadie. No habrá venganzas después por parte de ninguno de los dos bandos.

- De acuerdo, allí nos vemos. Despídete de tus amigos

Y dicho eso, Smoker colgó el Den Den.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos por la conversación. Sanji fue el primero en saltar

- ¿Sedujiste a la novia de Smoker y luego la dejaste allí sola? No te lo voy a consentir – mientras se lanzaba a pegarle una patada de las suyas. En esto Robin con su habilidad atrapó la pierna del cocinero. El mero contacto de las manos de Robin tranquilizó a Sanji.

- Zoro, como capitán no quiero que te enfrentes a Smoker, pero como Nakama te ayudaré y cumpliré tu palabra. No necesito saber los motivos por lo que estás en esta situación. Nami, pon marcha a Allen!

- A la orden mi capitán!

Y así se inició la travesía para cumplir una venganza. ¿Quien saldría victorioso del enfrentamiento?


	5. Chapter 5

La actividad en el cuartel era frenética. Los gritos de Smoker resonaban haciendo que los marines del G5 corrieran buscando el logpose para ir a Allen y preparan el barco...

Smoker tenía claro que viajaría a por el maldito pirata. Llevaba la espada colgada de su espalda y se sentía pletórico, todopoderoso. Estaba convencido del éxito de su empresa y que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado recuperar a Tashigi y por el otro cazar a uno de los miembros más importantes de los sombrero de paja.

En pocas horas todo estaba listo para zarpar. Los marines del G5 habían colocado a su amada capitana en un camerino bien resguardado para el viaje. No sabían a ciencia cierta el motivo de la expedición del vice-almirante para encontrarse con el espadachín pero el rumor que corría es que Smoker recuperaría a Tashigi arrancándola al demonio y ofreciendo al diablo la vida del pirata.

Cuando el barco inició la andadura, al salir de la bocana, Smoker se dirigió al camerino que ocupaba su capitana. Tomó su mano con cuidado y la miró. Estaba más pálida y tanto el pulso como la respiración eran más flojos El primer pensamiento fue si llegaría a tiempo para poder recuperarla y el segundo si ella entendería a que estaba dispuesto a hacer y si le perdonaría.

No quería que le molestaran, así que ordenó que le trajeran la comida a su camerino y se dispuso a no salir hasta que llegaran a Allen. Quería sentir la fuerza de "Devora Almas" y practicar con ella para estar preparado.

En los tres días que duró la travesía hasta llegar a Allen, la vida de Tashigi se iba escurriendo. Ya casi no respiraba y los latidos eran tan débiles que apenas se escuchaban.

En cuanto al Sunny, Zoro no estaba dispuesto ni a que le interrogaran ni a que le molestaran. Así que se subió al gimnasio y se encerró. Decidió que no saldría y que estaría haciendo meditación para serenar su espíritu y prepararlo para el combate. Estaba sentado en posición de loto, con Wado apoyada en sus rodillas.

Mientras meditaba y dejaba que su mente se vaciara volvió a ver el mismo sueño que había tenido. Tashigi estaba en la urna de cristal. Se veía pálida, desvaneciéndose, mientras la luz azulada se volvía más brillante e invadía la celda. Notaba su desesperanza y su debilidad. Apenás tenía fuerzas para estar de pie y apoyar las manos en el cristal. Apretaba el colgante con la mano izquierda y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella quería decirle algo, pero no podía escucharla. Solo veía como se estaba consumiendo y no podía hacer nada. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y esperaba al menos poder vengarse de Smoker antes de que ella muriera. Ya había perdido una vez a Kuina y ahora el perder a Tashigi le quitaban las ganas de seguir hacia adelante.

Cuando salió de la meditación ya era de noche. Le habían subido la cena sin hacer ruido, por lo que debía haber sido Robin y se lo agradeció. Cenó y después comenzó a practicar los movimientos con Wado. Siendo Smoker un usuario logia necesitaba que su haki estuviera a su máximo nivel.

El resto de sus compañeros escuchó atentamente las palabras de Robin y como habían llegado a esta situación. Sanji estaba dolido por que el marimo hubiera seducido antes a una mujer que él pero era su nakama y le apoyarían todos. Nami y Robin eran las únicas preocupadas por si Smoker no cumplía su palabra de honor, por lo que planificaban maneras para poder salir de la isla a toda velocidad.

A medida que se aproximaban a la isla, notaban que el aura de combate de Zoro se volvía más fuerte. No sabían que pasaría, pero dudaban que Smoker pudiera hacerle frente.

Tras tres días de travesía las dos naves llegaron a Allen. Del barco de la marina salió una chalupa con Smoker y Tashigi estirada, mientras que del Sunny salió el mini Merry con Zoro y Luffy abordo. Llegaron a la playa. Allí Smoker cogió en brazos a Tashigi y buscó un lugar donde ponerla a salvo. Colocó a Shigure en el pecho de Tashigi. Sabía que era su espada favorita y que si debía morir, moriría con la espada en sus manos.

En cuanto a Zoro nada más desembarcar fue a la búsqueda de Smoker. Vio como colocaba a Tashigi y se mantuvo en silencio. Esto era una lucha entre dos caballeros. Cuando se apartó Smoker del lado de Tashigi, él se acercó. El semblante de ella era totalmente demacrado, agonizante e inerte. Quería tocarle el pelo, darle un beso en la frente pero no lo haría hasta que su venganza se hubiera cumplido. Se apartó de su lado y buscó con la mirada a Smoker. Con un gesto de cabeza, le dio a entender que ya estaba preparado para el combate.

Smoker desenfundó la "Devora Almas". El brillo azulado era idéntico al de la urna de cristal de las visiones. Notó como su destreza y su fuerza habían aumentado y sintió como le embriagaba el poder de la espada. Estaba convencido de que mataría a Zoro.

Enfrente suyo le aguardaba Zoro con sus tres espadas. Quería vencer a Smoker de una manera humillante, quitándole la espada azulada y clavándosela igual como se la habían clavado a su compañera. No sabía que si conseguía hacer eso, sus celos harían que fuera el alma de Smoker la atrapada y que eso libraría a Tashigi. Él la daba por perdida, apenas quedaba un álito de vida en lo más preciado que había tenido.

Mientras Luffy se sentó en una roca, dispuesto a observar que sucedería. Tenía claro que no iba a intervenir pasara lo que pasara. Podía perder a su primer oficial, pero para Zoro la palabra era lo más importante de mantener y si la rompía era consciente de que le perdería como nakama.

¿Cual sería el resultado entre dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer?


	6. Chapter 6

Los dos adversarios se estudiaban, mirándose y calculando. El primero en atacar fue Smoker lanzándose con una fuerza inusitada, obligando a Zoro a ponerse a la defensiva debido a la embestida. Parecía enloquecido, enrabiado y poseído. Los ataques eran brutales y la destreza en sus movimientos de lo mejor. Aunque Zoro no se amilano y envió muchos ataques que cualquier persona habría muerto. Estuvieron así, intercambiándose golpes por horas. Luffy disfrutaba del espectáculo. Pocas veces se veía un combate tan igualado y de tanta duración. La tensión se mascaba y no se veía que sucedería.

La suerte quiso ponerse de lado de Smoker y en un ataque Zoro tropezó con el cuerpo de Tashigi.

Al pensar que la chafaría soltó las espadas y pudo frenar la caída. Pero las espadas habían quedado fuera de su alcance. La sonrisa de Smoker fue diabólica. En ese instante Zoro volvió a ver la celda. Tashigi apenas se mantenía. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía seguía golpeando el cristal con el colgante en su mano. Y pudo escuchar como le decía que cogiera a Shigure y que se salvará. Cuando Smoker lanzó su ataque para atravesar al espadachín bloqueó con Shigure.

El choque de las dos espadas fue escalofriante. Se escuchó el ruido de un crujido y en ese instante la "Devora Almas" se quebró, hecha a pedazos. Tanto Tashigi como Zoro habían golpeado a la vez a la espada. Ella con el colgante que simbolizaba a Wado y él con Shigure.

-¡No!¡Tashigi! Maldito pirata, ahora ya no volverá! Si te hubiera matado con la espada, su alma habría regresado a su cuerpo y tu habrías ocupado su lugar.

Smoker se arrodilló. Todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. El alma de Tashigi se había perdido para siempre. Zoro se sorprendió de la revelación. No tenía ni idea. Zarandeó a Tashigi de los hombros. La apretó contra su torso y empezó a llorar mientras le susurraba

- Vuelve a mi, no me dejes solo. No puedo perderte a ti también.

Lentamente los ojos de Tashigi se abrieron. Sentía el calor del torso de Zoro y besó suavemente su cuello. Zoro se sobresaltó al sentir los labios en su cuello. La apartó un poco para mirarla y escuchó las palabras más importantes en mucho tiempo

- Gracias Zoro. Ya he vuelto.

La alegría se apoderó del espadachín. Mientras Smoker no creía lo que veía. Tashigi había vuelto a la vida. Zoro la ayudo a alzarse. Estaba débil pero reconfortada al tenerlo a su lado. Era hora de enfrentar lo que debía haber hecho antes y se dirigió a su superior:

- Smoker, lo siento pero no puedo ser tu esposa. Perdoname pero no puedo engañarme. Mi corazón pertenece a este pirata. Se que estoy casada contigo pero te ruego que lo anules y me liberes.

- No estás casada. La ceremonia no finalizó con el ataque de Hina, por lo que eres libre de decidir lo que quieras. Eso sí, has de decidir si quieres seguir en la marina o convertirte en pirata.

Tashigi miró a Zoro. Tenía clara su decisión.

- No podríamos volver a trabajar juntos y nadie se fiaría de mi sabiendo mi relación con un pirata, por lo que me quedo a su lado. Siento defraudarte, pero no voy a perderle esta vez

- Entonces me iré. Cumpliré la palabra que di y os podéis marchar libremente sin represalias. Cuídala maldito pirata porque si me entero que no lo haces me verás de nuevo. La marina pierde a un magnifico oficial. Y yo pierdo a la persona a la que amaba.

Smoker se giró y caminó en dirección a la chalupa. No querían que le vieran las lagrimas que rodaban por su cara. Zoro por el contrarío abrazaba a Tashigi. No paraba de acariciarle el pelo.

Tashigi solo pudo decirle algo a Smoker antes de que se alejara: Gracias por todo, y sí, te hubiera perdonado si el ganador hubieras sido tú. Hubiera seguido a tu lado.

Smoker suspiró aliviado. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aun cuanto le doliera en su alma.

Zoro esperó a que Smoker hubiera zarpado para besarla suavemente y en ese momento, Luffy pronunció las palabras mágicas: Bienvenida a los Piratas del Sobrero de Paja


End file.
